Of My First Love
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: Apa itu cinta pertama? / Kedua sahabatmu berbahagia, berada di posisi seperti itu, apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain berbahagia bersama mereka? Tak peduli seberapa dalam luka yang kau rasakan. / Paling tidak, aku memiliki kenangan bersama cinta pertamaku. / SasuNaru, SasuSaku / Warn! AU, Sho-ai, OOC / Prolog


**Of My First Love**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), Penyalahgunaan EYD, selebihnya silakan temukan sendiri**

**Tidak suka? Say Goodbye**

**.**

_Apa itu cinta pertama?_

**_._**

**Musim panas, 2014**

Di stasiun sebuah kota kecil, kereta itu berhenti melaju. Kota kecil bernama "Konoha", kota kecil yang terletak di sebelah tenggara Negeri Bunga Sakura. Pemuda berusia sekitar 25 tahun berlari keluar dari gerbong kereta sambil menyeret tasnya. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang lain karena kecerobohannya. Ia berlari dan menambah intensitas keringat yang sejak lama membasahi kaus putih yang ia kenakan. Manik birunya mencari seseorang yang menjemputnya, dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Haruno Sakura mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilnya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda itu berlari ke arahnya, dan memeluknya. Erat, hingga Sakura merasa dirinya tak dapat bernapas. Orang-orang pasti berpikir mereka adalah kekasih yang telah lama tak bersua.

"Naruto, berhenti memelukku! Orang-orang bisa salah paham."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Sambil tersenyum bodoh, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf Sakura-_chan_. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, lagipula sebentar lagi Sakura-_chan _akan menjadi istri orang lain."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sambil bercakap kecil, keduanya melangkah pergi dari stasiun. Berjalan berdua menuju hutan yang tak jauh letaknya dari stasiun. Mendekati seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang berusia sama dengan mereka.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan menepuk kepalanya. Ia tersenyum canggung saat maniknya bertemu dengan Naruto. Yang membalasnya dengan tawa yang tidak kalah canggung.

_Cincin_

Cincin yang sama melingkar di jari Sakura dan Sasuke. Tak diragukan lagi mereka adalah pasangan. Pasangan yang bahagia, jika boleh ditambah. Naruto berlari ke arah pasangan itu dan ikut memeluk Sasuke. Mereka bertiga berjalan semakin dalam ke hutan tersebut , dengan Naruto berjalan di belakang pasangan itu.

"Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar panas! Aku tidak bisa bayangkan sepanas apa kota besar macam Tokyo! Bagaimana di Tokyo, Naruto?"

Naruto tak langsung memberikan respon. Matanya terkunci pada tangan Sakura dan Sasuke yang berkaitan.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

"…ah! Sakura-_chan_? Ada ap—"

"Aku tanya, bagaimana dengan Tokyo? Tapi kau melamun, apakah kau lelah?"

"A-aah…"

"Perjalanan kita masih sedikit panjang. Bagaimana kalau kita berteduh di bawah pohon untuk sementara waktu? Sinar matahari juga masih menyengat."

Sakura dan Naruto menyetujui usulan Sasuke. Naruto juga merasa sedikit lelah mengingat perjalanan dari Tokyo dapat dibilang cukup jauh, dan lagi panas yang ia rasakan benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Mereka bertiga berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Atmosfer ini terasa familiar."

"Maksudmu saat kita SMA dulu?"

"Ah! Dulu kita sering memakan bekal kita di bawah pohon yang ada di belakang sekolah."

"Hmm? Ternyata otakmu menyimpan sesuatu selain obsesimu terhadap ramen, _dobe_."

"Beraninya kau mengejekku, _teme_!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ini sudah bukan zaman SMA lagi!"

Namun perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke tetap berlanjut. Sakura yang awalnya tertawa-tawa setelah sekian lama tak melihat perdebatan menarik antara kekasih dan sahabatnya itu, lama-lama merasa tidak tahan dan menyuruh mereka diam. Yang berakhir ia ikut berdebat dengan dua orang terkasihnya. Menyadari sifat kekanakan mereka, ketiganya tertawa.

"Tampaknya kau tidak berubah selama 5 tahun ini, _dobe_."

"Kau juga masih sama, _teme_. Masih menyebalkan dan suka memandangku rendah!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_Dobe_! Jangan bilang kau mau tidur di sini."

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, _teme_. Aku sangat lelah, kau tahu?"

"Ck! Terserahlah."

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_. Tak ada salahnya Naruto beristirahat."

Sakura dan Sasuke berbincang. Keduanya terlihat bagai berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Naruto yang memang tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, mengintip sahabatnya dengan satu mata. Ia menyadari betapa sempurnanya Sakura untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Pasangan di hadapannya adalah pasangan yang bisa membuat setiap orang iri. Termasuk dirinya, termasuk Uzumaki Naruto.

_Apa itu cinta pertama?_

Pertanyaan yang beberapa tahun lalu mengganjal di otaknya entah kenapa kembali lagi. Pertanyaan itu kembali saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Tidak—mungkin jauh sebelum itu. Mungkin saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Atau—saat ia mendapatkan undangan pernikahan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Atau bisa saja pertanyaan itu memang tak pernah meninggalkannya selama ini?

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghirup udara segar yang telah lama tak ia rasakan selama tinggal di kota besar macam Tokyo. Suasana seperti ini membawanya pada masa lalu. Tepatnya musim panas saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Masa dimana pertanyaan itu mulai menghantuinya. Masa dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang telah mengubah dunianya.

**To Be Continued**

Cerita ini tidak berakhir begitu saja, masih ada lanjutannya. Mungkin saya tidak bisa _update asap _mengingat otak saya kemampuannya terbatas, dan kenyataan kalau saya malas (haha)

Sesuai dengan prolognya, cerita ini tak berakhir SasuNaru. Saya harap anda semua bisa menerimanya

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, walau mungkin ada beberapa yang mengambil dari pengalaman orang lain. Jika ada cerita lain yang sama, itu hanyalah murni ketidaksengajaan

Dan terima kasih bagi orang-orang yang sudi membaca cerita ini. Tolong tinggalkan kesan dan pesan anda setelah membaca prolog ini

Terima kasih~


End file.
